


New York Dreams

by shades_of_glay



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_glay/pseuds/shades_of_glay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine comes over to the Hummel-Hudson house to help Kurt get organized for Nationals, their conversation turns somewhat inevitably to New York and the future. [Set during 2x22]</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 23, 2011.

Blaine had arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house expecting to see a frantic Kurt attempting to squeeze his wardrobe selections for Nationals into his suitcases. During their last conversation Kurt had been unable to trim his outfits down to a manageable size – or as manageable as two suitcases and a carry-on were for only five days of travel. Kurt still had at least fifteen different outfits he wanted to take, and that was in addition to the ones he had already packed. As of last night’s text, Kurt still hadn’t made any progress – a roadblock he had called it - and desperately needed his boyfriend’s assistance. Blaine had arrived an hour early this Saturday afternoon to do just that. Though always eager for their weekly tradition of movies at Kurt’s house, Blaine was glad for a reason to spend more time with Kurt right now. Especially considering the impending week-long separation they were facing.  
Naturally, Blaine was expecting Kurt’s room to be uprooted in chaos with clothes and accessories strewn everywhere. Blaine should have known better. Kurt’s bedroom was immaculate as always and nothing was out of place. Even the several pieces of luggage that were now discreetly leaning against the back wall seemed as if they belonged. Deciding to split his losses, Kurt had decided to pack only half of his finalists, choosing items that could be easily interchanged, creating multiple (and completely different) looks.  
Blaine tried desperately not to smirk at the fact that this solution was so blindingly obvious Kurt should have thought of it sooner. Still, Blaine was impressed that Kurt had managed to fit everything into only two suitcases. Telling him so earned Blaine a playful slap on the arm from Kurt who rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

Five minutes later and both boys were sitting on the bed, resting against the headboard and watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Blaine had one leg thrown over Kurt’s and they were leaning into one another, holding hands. Though originally expecting to spend most of the afternoon helping Kurt organize and pack, Blaine was more than content with the change in plans.  
As per the rule, when the two boys were alone in Kurt’s room, the door had to remain open. The lack of privacy always irritated Kurt but Blaine rather liked how protective Burt was of his son; inconveniences aside, it was nice to see that Burt cared.  
Blaine could hear the distant voices downstairs drifting into Kurt’s room but it barely registered as background noise anymore. Blaine was more focused on the way Kurt’s hand fit so perfectly in his own; the way it felt to have Kurt leaning into him.  
Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, just because he could. Kurt smiled at that, tightening his grip on Blaine’s hand.  
“I still can’t believe it...”  
Blaine smiled, hearing the eagerness in Kurt’s voice. He moved and sat up to look at him properly. Kurt was positively beaming. “In a few days, I can have breakfast… at Tiffany’s!”  
Blaine chuckled at the enthusiasm and wished – not for the first time – that he could be with Kurt to share in the excitement next week. He had no idea how he was going to survive the next week without seeing Kurt but was thrilled for him nonetheless. Blaine knew how much Kurt idolized New York and he just hoped the city wouldn’t let Kurt down.  
“I wish I could go with you,” Blaine spoke quietly, feeling selfish in wanting to keep Kurt with him yet knowing at the same time that he would never stop him from doing what he wanted.  
Kurt reached his free hand up to Blaine’s cheek, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he felt the stubble there. “Me too. I’ll call you every night.”  
Though touched at the sentiment, Blaine knew how unrealistic that was. There would be so much for Kurt to see and experience. “You don’t have to Kurt. I understand.”  
“I’ll call,” Kurt repeated firmly.  
Blaine couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he reached up to cover Kurt’s hand with his own. He wants so much to be a part of Kurt’s life in every single way and the thought of a week apart seems unbearable.  
As if reading his thoughts, Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine gently, whispering, “I’ll miss you so much.”  
Blaine hums contentedly at the feel of Kurt’s lips against his, agreeing, “…so much…” Blaine sighs in between kisses that are agonizingly slow and tender and still marvels at the way his stomach flips whenever Kurt kisses him. He feels Kurt’s hand slide into his hair and it’s tugging him closer and Blaine is powerless to stop the moan that comes out of him as he wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist, closing the remaining distance between them.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway they startle apart, forgetting (as always) that Burt likes to check-in on them now and again. As Burt walks by and glances in the room Blaine puts on his best innocent face. Kurt however is smirking like the proverbial Cheshire-cat and when Blaine glances over, he can’t hold in his laughter at Kurt’s expression. Kurt immediately starts laughing too and it takes several minutes of trying not to laugh only to laugh harder until they are finally able to stop.  
Out of breath, Blaine leans over for a quick kiss before settling back down to watch the movie. They adjust their positions on the bed, Kurt curling up beside Blaine, linking their hands together again, and resting his head on Blaine’s chest. Blaine exhales happily, wrapping an arm around Kurt. He could stay like this forever.

As the credits start to roll, Blaine is surprised that they had ended up talking though the last half of the movie. This was one of Kurt’s all-time favourites – one they almost never talked through – but Blaine guessed the excitement of Nationals took precedence.  
Kurt had been talking animatedly about New York for the past twenty minutes and the conversation had, inevitably, turned to Kurt’s dream of going there one day. Blaine watched Kurt’s face in rapt fascination, noticing that with each passing minute his excitement grew; he was practically glowing. It was adorable.  
"Where do you think you’ll go to college?”  
Blaine looked down at Kurt, hearing the mild apprehension in his voice; the question he wasn’t asking. Blaine wasn’t sure how to respond to that. What was going to happen after high school? He knew he wanted Kurt to be part of his life but graduation and college just seemed so far away right now.  
Kurt was determined to go to college in New York and pursue his dreams. And Blaine? He wasn’t that particular about what college to attend; he honestly hadn’t given in much thought. His father on the other hand had very specific ideas for his son’s future. Almost all the schools his father liked were out west – some in Europe. Blaine wished he could appreciate the sudden interest in his post-secondary education but he just couldn’t. It was the first time in years his father had taken any interest in him at all. And he was far more concerned with telling Blaine what programs to take and where he should go than hearing what Blaine had to say on the subject.  
Blaine shrugged noncommittally, his lips pressing into a thin line. “Dad has all these plans for me – most of the schools are on the West Coast…”

Kurt shifted up on the bed to look at Blaine properly, hearing the tension in his voice. Kurt repressed a frown, noticing the way Blaine’s jaw had tightened; his whole body seemed to tense at the mention of his father. Kurt knew that Blaine and his father had a rather strained relationship and when Blaine didn’t volunteer any more information, Kurt didn’t pry. He got the distinct impression that whatever plans Blaine’s father had for his son, Blaine didn’t share.  
Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand in support. Even though they had never really discussed their future as a couple, Kurt knew that he couldn’t imagine is life without Blaine. He hoped Blaine felt the same. Sometimes when Blaine looked at him, Kurt thought maybe he did.  
But there were more important things right now. Kurt needed to let Blaine know that his opinion counted and that he had a say in his life. “Where do you want to go?”  
Blaine exhaled loudly at that, feeling his tension start to ebb away. He smiled softly at Kurt, squeezing his hand in return. Kurt always knew what to say. He never pushed; he just understood.  
Blaine knew that they had been avoiding the subject of the future. In part because he knew how in love with New York Kurt was and all Blaine could think of was that he wanted to be by Kurt’s side.  
But they were still so young. Wasn’t planning a life together in a different city too much too fast?  
Maybe.  
But as he looked up at Kurt and saw all the affection and hope written on his face, it instantly cleared Blaine’s mind of any lingering doubts. Blaine knew then and there that he would follow Kurt anywhere.

“Are you leaving right after you graduate or in September?”  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden change in topic. “What?”  
Tangling a hand in Kurt's hair, Blaine whispered, "I need to know when to pack up my stuff."  
There was silence for a moment as Kurt stared at Blaine in shock, processing the information. It didn’t take long.  
“Oh my God!” Kurt’s eyes grew impossibly wide and he gave Blaine such a dazzling smile it took Blaine’s breath away. Blaine grinned back at Kurt, loving the look of surprise and joy written on his boyfriend’s face. Kurt was even more beautiful when he smiled like this.  
Before Blaine realizes what’s happening, there’s a flurry of movement and Kurt is hovering over him, kissing him in quick, rapid succession. Blaine laughs happily, wrapping his arms around Kurt, feeling Kurt’s hand’s settle on his waist.  
Kurt pulls back only seconds later, breathless, steadying himself above Blaine. “Really…?”  
“Really.”  
Blaine feels Kurt’s fingers flex against his waist and then suddenly Kurt’s lips are on his again and this time it’s not hurried but deep and powerful and it’s too much but not enough…  
He feels Kurt’s tongue swipe over his bottom lip and Blaine instantly allows access, groaning as the kiss deepens. Blaine pulls him closer, needing to feel Kurt pressed against him as much as possible. Kurt collapses onto Blaine’s chest willingly, tangling their legs together, their lips never parting.  
As the kiss intensifies, all Blaine can think is that he will never get tired of this. Wherever Kurt is, that's where he belonged.  
But then Kurt shifts above him, aligning their hips, and Blaine forgets how to think about anything anymore.


End file.
